全像步槍
|weight =8 |value =3000 |baseid = }} The holorifle is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add on Dead Money. 背景 全像步枪, along with other model types, 是由前兄弟会长老以利亚From Elijah's radio signal - "Wish I... still had that damn holorifle. Spent forever making it..."''From Elijah's dialogue files - ''"It is a holorifle, a weapon I constructed when I arrived... I have since made superior models - and modifications."自大山脉拿到的技术From Elijah's dialogue files - "Big Empty's a treasure box, a scientific graveyard of Old World misery. Like the Sierra Madre... there's treasures there, sleeping. Some, awake. The holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there.修改马德雷山脉的全像投影应用而成。From Elijah's dialogue files - " I fashioned it from the holograms of the Villa and used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants." 以利亚长老制造这款武器的原因是马德雷山脉赌场的自动安全系统会自动识别并没收各种被记录在案的武器，其对武器的严格限制只有保安人员才能携带武器行动。 特性 它is a scoped, 泵动式能量武器。he weapon's main body is similar in appearance to that of a grenade launcher. The scope of the weapon also appears similar to that of a laser rifle scope, but with the advantage that the holorifle's scope features integrated night vision. However, the magnification level of the holorifle scope is only 2.86x, compared to the 3.5x magnification of the laser rifle scope. 这种武器发射的弹药是它最为奇特的地方：它发射的既不是子弹也不是电浆、雷射、火焰、电磁脉冲或是电弧，而是一种基于全息投影技术的把光子通过某种手段压缩而成的实体投射物。 so is most similar to particle-based energy weapons (i.e., lasers). On impact, the projectile applies a "holorifle damage" effect, dealing an additional 15 damage over three seconds and visualized by glowing flakes wafting off the target (similar to the "flame damage" done by a flamer or incinerator) and knocking the target back. As with most other energy weapons, the holorifle's projectile will ignite any gas traps and other flammable hazards that it comes in contact with. The holorifle uses microfusion cells for ammunition, loading up to four cells in a tubular under-barrel magazine.它的使用方法和泵动式霰弹枪没什么两样，它只能一发发地从枪体下部的补弹口填装弹药，resulting in longer reload times compared to other energy weapons.不过可以随时终止装填的动作立刻转入射击。The holorifle thus has the singular advantage of being able to immediately fire again if less than a full magazine is needed. Due to the unique nature of the holorifle, it cannot be repaired by any other weapon, even with the Jury Rigging perk, this is because there are no other pump action energy weapons like the holorifle available. It can be repaired only by weapon repair kits, merchants, or through ED-E with at least one rank of the Camarader-E perk. Durability The holorifle can fire a total of about 495 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 124 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Because of a bug, the reinforced components only improve overall weapon durability by 8 more shots, requiring only 2 more reloads. Modifications * Holorifle focus optics, increase the holorifle's damage by 25. * Holorifle advanced calibration, reduces the holorifle's spread by 0.25. * Holorifle reinforced components, improves the maximum condition of the holorifle by 1.5% (see bugs). Comparison Location The player is given the holorifle at the beginning of Dead Money. It is not possible to subsequently obtain any additional holorifles without the use of console commands. Notes * There are no other holorifle variants in Dead Money, or Old World Blues, despite Elijah's dialogue referencing them. * A fully modified holorifle used with a high Energy Weapons skill is, in terms of damage, better than the anti-materiel rifle without utilizing special ammunition; although the holorifle's increased spread and comparatively slower projectile speed limits its long range capabilities. *The magnification of the scope on the holorifle is 2.86x, same as the marksman carbine. * The holorifle makes efficient use of ammunition, using only one microfusion cell per shot, in comparison to the five used by the standard Gauss rifle, or four by the YCS/186 Gauss rifle. This, along with higher damage than a Tesla cannon, means it is the most powerful weapon in terms of damage per cell. * When viewed in V.A.T.S. or through the scope, the projectiles fired by the holorifle appear to be small clusters of glowing holographic cubes. * Unlike laser, plasma or Gauss rifles, the holorifle doesn't count towards the Beam (Weapon) Me Up challenge. It does, however, count towards the Condition Critical and The Rifleman challenges, meaning that it is considered a rifle-grip (in general) instead of a rifle-grip energy weapon for the purpose of these challenges. However, the holorifle does count as an energy weapon for the More Energetic and Energetic challenges. * While loading a laser rifle with one physical microfusion cell grants 24 MFC charges worth of energy, MFCs loaded into the holorifle only grants a single MFC charge per physical cell put in the weapon. Bugs * With the reinforced components modification and 100% condition, the holorifle will not take damage while firing regular microfusion cells. With Raul as an active companion applying the Full Maintenance companion perk, the holorifle will not take any damage even while firing over charged, max charge or optimized cells, and even with the Built to Destroy trait. * When using Weapon repair kit on a fully repaired holorifle, it is possible to raise the weapon's value to high amounts, thus increasing its total hit points. In other words, the more repair kits one uses, the higher its value and total HP becomes. * The holorifle will sometimes be affected by the same scope bug as many other weapons: while aiming with the scope, brightly colored shapes will appear instead of the standard scope image, obscuring much of the screen. **Fix: unequip the rifle and then reequip it. * During V.A.T.S., it will not fire. The player character will be stuck in VATS, leaving them vulnerable. One must reload a save to fix it. Alternatively, one can also wait and V.A.T.S. will end after a while. **Fix: Disconnecting and reconnecting the controller will fix this. * When switching ammunition types, it may infinitely loop the reload animation. This can be fixed by switching ammo types again. * For some unknown reason, the weapon will not jam, even at near-breaking conditions. Sounds Gallery Holorifle.jpg Holorifle back shot.jpg Holorifle side shot.jpg FNVDM Holorifle Projectile.png|Holorifle projectile compared to .22LR bullet. References Category:Dead Money weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Holo-Gewehr en:Holorifle es:Holorrifle ru:Головинтовка uk:Гологвинтівка